Muse Among The Muses
[[Archivo:74615881_2.jpg|thumb|300px|Muse Among the Muses Ilustrada por Dragor*63]]Muse Among The Muses (Musa Entre Las Musas) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción habla sobre el amor entre un agricultor y un pescador de Cádiz, y de como inician su relación. Interpretes: Clara y Megurine Luka Música: ColorfulHorizons-P Letra: Tinker91 Imagen y PV: Dragor*63 *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Traducción al español completo por Carosaurio-Gao Bilingüe= Sentí la voz de un sabio en mi interior, susurrando al mar su parecer. Lamentarse de un gran error. Necesito estar contigo como algo más que un amigo. No aguanto más. As we live we must die, seven sins in my life but in a world without Gods, we do not usually need such absurdities. Majestics sunsets above orange lands, dub lights everywhere, heat flows in the air. I never thought I would end up loving a keeper like you, guardian of golden gardens. I want you here. De arándano y miel son tus aromas labios para arder, hombros para amar. Un joven zagal se ha prendado de tus brazos que son la mejor muralla. Qué me importa el qué dirán, así es más divertido. Cada día en soledad, es por ti por quién respiro. Sail away, sail away of the port; depths of sea will hide all my woes on. I'm a man of the sea and the shores but that's not enough for me. Even so I'll look for you every night, most I want is hold you at moonlight. Circumstances are not so fair. Your browned torso strong and naked is what this young boy has wanted for a long time. Mis manos atrapan el humo al verte, si todo dejamos sé que estaremos juntos. Vivimos pa' morir arrastrando un pecado, en un mundo sin Dios, no hace falta seguir esas paridas. Saber qué es natural, no es un deber humano, en un mundo ideal no todo debe detener un sentido real. One more time, no matter what the think about our relationship, gypsy breeze is witness of all the story. Wise who lived inside us often awakes of the sleep, even the mindless man eventually realizes all injustices around this mindless world. |-| Español Completo= Sentí la voz de un sabio en mi interior, susurrando al mar su parecer. Lamentarse de un gran error. Necesito estar contigo como algo más que un amigo. No aguanto más. Como vivimos,morimos siete pecados en una vida pero un mundo sin dioses Actualmente,no necesitamos esas cosas absurdas Majestuosos anocheceres arriba de tierras naranja, luces dobladas por todas partes, el calor flota en la tarde. De arándano y miel son tus aromas labios para arder, hombros para amar. Un joven zagal se ha prendado de tus brazos que son la mejor muralla. Qué me importa el qué dirán, así es más divertido. Cada día en soledad, es por ti por quién respiro. Navega lejos,navega lejos del puerto. El fondo del mar hundira todos mis problemas Soy un hombre de mar y de las costas pero eso para mi no es suficiente. Incluso si te busco todas las noches lo que más quiero es sujetarte es en la medianoche. Las circustancias no son justas. Tu torso bronceado,fuerte y desnudo es lo que este joven ha buscado por mucho tiempo. Mis manos atrapan el humo al verte, si todo dejamos sé que estaremos juntos. Vivimos pa' morir arrastrando un pecado, en un mundo sin Dios, no hace falta seguir esas paridas. Saber qué es natural, no es un deber humano, en un mundo ideal no todo debe detener un sentido real. Otra vez, no importa lo que pensemos sobre nuestra relación, la brisa gitana es la testigo de toda la historia. El sabio que vivía en dentro de nosotros a veces despierta de su sueño, incluso este sabio hombre se da cuenta de todas las injusticias de este mundo sin sentido. Curiosidades *Esta canción es la primera parte de la Saga Nameless. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Clara Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012